Devices used for positioning objects on optical benches in laboratory situations are well known. Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,352 (1963) to Steffen which teaches a workpiece holder comprising two members rotatably held together. Each member has a V-notch to which the workpiece is clamped. The members may be rotated to any position relative to each other so that the V-notches are disposed at any predetermined angle relative to each other.
Another device representative of the art is what is known in the art as a "1/2-inch post". It is simply a 1/2-inch diameter post which is rigidly mounted to a base and to which other clamps are attached to support lenses, targets, or other workpieces. These devices tend to rotate the workpiece as the post is adjusted linearly.
What is needed is a high-precision positioning post with high rigidity which does not rotate the workpiece during linear adjustment. Such a breakthrough will significantly reduce position uncertainty of the workpiece due to backlash, wobble or hysteresis. The present invention satisfies this need.
Also representative of the art is:
A translation stage which provides a means for adjustably translating an object on one or more axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,554 (1993) to Asakawa et al. discloses a supporting device comprising a first member which supports and detects the position of a springy means resiliently supporting a second member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,336 (1979) to Malis discloses a suspension arm and couplings for supporting an operating-room microscope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,595 (1966) to Kedem discloses a device for gripping or clamping rods, wires, or other forms of similarly shaped members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,918 (1964) to Bradley discloses a holder for linear indicators having an adjustable element through a wide range.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,665 (1937) to Greth discloses a paralleling and surveying machine to locate tooth surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,203 (1926) to Olssen discloses a support device for adjusting automobile glare shields.
Other publication: Product Engineering; May 2, 1960; page 73; Rotocon assemblers.